


Here for good

by KadynE2025



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: I hate tagging, Luke helps him, M/M, Spencer is sad, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadynE2025/pseuds/KadynE2025
Summary: Spencer is really self conscious about... well... everything. Luke thinks that it is about time Spencer knows just how wonderful and beautiful he is.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Comments: 25
Kudos: 28





	1. Dulce Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not my normal ship... I'm trying something new! Hope you like it!

"Hey novio!" Luke Alvez says opening the door to his house

"Hi." Spencer answers

"Come on in! Roxy is outside, so she can't pounce on you!" Luke leans in for a kiss

Spencer lets Luke lay a soft kiss on his cheek, before toeing his shoes off. Spencer has only been at looks house a few times before now. Luke normally goes over to Spencer's because that is where Spencer is more comfortable. Today Spencer invited himself over. He would never do this, except today he feels as though he needed too. He has been craving Dilaudid.

"What's going on inside that beautiful head of yours hermoso?" 

"N-nothing..."

"Let's talk about it. Okay? You always get so quiet when you are upset. I'm here for you, no matter what it is." Luke says leading Spencer int the living room

They both sit side by side on the couch. 

"I've been craving..." Spencer says quietly

"Why does that make you embarrassed?"

"Because I shouldn't want the drugs. I shouldn't have done them in the first place..."

"Tobias forced you too baby. Addiction can be hard to get over, so the fact that you are clean is a huge thing. Your addiction wasn't you fault."

Spencer lets his head fall onto Luke's shoulder. The two sit in silence.

"Dulce Amor." Luke whispers in Spencer's ear

"I love you Luke..."

"I love you too Spencer."
    
    
      
    


	2. Amor de mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer stays the night with Luke, for the first time ever. They cuddle, watch a movie, and hang out with Roxy! It ends up being a long lazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not really sure about this fic... or this ship... The ship is a huge change from what I would normally write. I want Luke to be really soft and sweet, while I usually write Derek as a really protective tough guy. Anyways... Here we are! I'm still going to finish the fic, if I like it our not, so no worries!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Eres mi mundo. You are my world." Spencer says as he and Luke are lying in bed

"And how do you know that?" Luke asks

"I am learning Spanish, that way I know what you are saying to me..."

"Well then mi precioso chico I guess I have to keep it clean from now on!" Luke says with a smile

"C-can I stay over tonight Luke..." 

"Of course baby! I'd love that! I will have to let Roxy in though..."

"I know! I like Roxy! I-I just don't want to be at my house alone right now..."

"I completely understand. I am glad that you asked instead of suffering through this alone. Lets go let Roxy in, then we can watch a movie or something. Okay?"

Spencer nods and follows Luke to the back door. Once the door has opened Roxy comes tumbling in. The second she sees Spencer standing next to Luke, she is all over him. She ends up knocking Spencer to the ground. Spencer laughs as Luke struggles to get Roxy off of him.

"Come on Roxy! Get off of Spencer!" Luke pleads

When Roxy finally removes herself from Spencer's chest they all make their way to the bedroom. Spencer lays down with his head on Luke's stomach, Luke wraps his arms around Spencer's waist, and Roxy settles herself at the foot of the bed. 

"What should we watch?" Luke asks

"Um... Not a romance?" Spencer replies

"Why's that mi precioso novio?"

"I have all the romance and love I could ever need right here. I don't need some made up love story when I have a real one right here..."

"How about one of those documentaries you've been talking about?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, amor, I am positive. Can you grab the remote from the bedside table next to you?"

The two men watch the documentary while they cuddle, kiss, and talk about how much they love each other.

As Spencer falls asleep he hears Luke whisper, "Amor de mi vida." 


	3. Te Amo Mucho Carnio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer wakes up late in the night (or early in the morning depending on how you look at it), after having a really bad nightmare. Luke is there to help him through it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I won't be posting tomorrow, so you get two chapter's today! Happy Valentines Day early! Even if you don't have someone to spend it with, I love you (not in a weird way...). I'm not going to post a Valentines Day fic, due to my hatred for the day. Thank you for reading! Enjoy! <3

Spencer wakes up in a cold sweat.

"What wrong Spence?" Luke asks groggily

"N-nothing..."

"Did you have a nightmare honey?"

"Yah..."

"Do you want to talk about? If you don't that's fine, but if you do I'm here for you."

"I-in the dream... You were there with Hankel... a-and he hurt you... He made me watch and there was nothing I could do. W-when he stopped hurting you, you told him to beat you to death. I-I told him to stop, but you-you died... A-and I was all alone..."

"You're not alone carino. I've got you baby."

Spencer snuggles as close to Luke as he can. He knows that it was just a dream, but it felt so real. He has been left behind before. First his dad, then Gideon, Derek, Hotch, and his mom. He never wants to loose Luke, but he knows that people grow apart, die, argue. He knows that Luke may not always be there.

"Did you fall asleep again?" Luke whispers

"No." Spencer answers in the same low voice

"You can go to sleep Spence, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you... Not now... Not ever..."

"D-did I say that all out loud?"

"Yah you did. I promise you that I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. Even if we argue. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon either. I know that almost every man you have ever cared for or loved has left you, and I wish I could tell you that it gets better, but sometimes it doesn't fully heal."

Spencer nods, his head moving Luke's shirt just enough that Spencer can feel his stomach. Spencer savors the skin on skin contact.

"Sit up for a second and I'll take my shirt of that way you don't smother yourself on it." Luke whispers

Spencer sits up and Luke removes his T-shirt. Spencer lays back down.

"Goodnight. Te amo mucho carnio." Luke whispers

The two men fall back asleep tangled up together. Spencer's head on Luke's chest. Luke's arms around Spencer's waist.


	4. Mi Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer shows off some more of his Spanish skills. Luke is one of the happiest men alive and it's all because of two words (spoken in Spanish). My two beautiful babies are gonna be together forever! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!

When the two men wake up, it is almost 7:30. Spencer has never had very good luck with sleep, but sleeping came easily while he was wrapped up in Luke's warm embrace.

"Good morning Mi Amor! How did you sleep?" Luke asks

"Wonderfully! I love you... You know that right?" 

"I love you too baby. Let's get some breakfast."

The two walk into Luke's kitchen, which is fully stocked despite the fact that he is almost never home. Together, they made pancakes and coffee. Every so often there was a kiss placed gently upon a cheek or a hug wrapped around the waist. After the food is eaten, the dishes done, and Roxy is fed, the men walk to the living room.

"I was wondering..." Spencer begins

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe move in together... maybe... it doesn't have to be now. It could be whenever... I just- I feel better when I am around you I feel safer, I really love you and I don't ever want to leave..." Spencer says quickly and quietly

"I would love too baby! I don't want you to have to leave either. I'm glad that I make you feel safe." Luke says

The two share a soft and sweet kiss. Suddenly Luke's hands end up on Spencer's sides. His fingers wiggling, and tickling. Spencer starts giggling, then it turns into a heaving laugh. Luke laughs too. Tears, of joy, start to roll down cheeks. When both calm down, Spencer rests his head upon Luke's shoulder and whispers these two words, over and over, as if it is a mantra.

"Mi Corazon... Mi Corazon..." Over and over again


	5. Mi Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer shows off some more of his Spanish skills. Luke is one of the happiest men alive and it's all because of two words (spoken in Spanish). My two beautiful babies are gonna be together forever! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!

When the two men wake up, it is almost 7:30. Spencer has never had very good luck with sleep, but sleeping came easily while he was wrapped up in Luke's warm embrace.

"Good morning Mi Amor! How did you sleep?" Luke asks

"Wonderfully! I love you... You know that right?" 

"I love you too baby. Let's get some breakfast."

The two walk into Luke's kitchen, which is fully stocked despite the fact that he is almost never home. Together, they made pancakes and coffee. Every so often there was a kiss placed gently upon a cheek or a hug wrapped around the waist. After the food is eaten, the dishes done, and Roxy is fed, the men walk to the living room.

"I was wondering..." Spencer begins

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe move in together... maybe... it doesn't have to be now. It could be whenever... I just- I feel better when I am around you I feel safer, I really love you and I don't ever want to leave..." Spencer says quickly and quietly

"I would love too baby! I don't want you to have to leave either. I'm glad that I make you feel safe." Luke says

The two share a soft and sweet kiss. Suddenly Luke's hands end up on Spencer's sides. His fingers wiggling, and tickling. Spencer starts giggling, then it turns into a heaving laugh. Luke laughs too. Tears, of joy, start to roll down cheeks. When both calm down, Spencer rests his head upon Luke's shoulder and whispers these two words, over and over, as if it is a mantra.

"Mi Corazon... Mi Corazon..." Over and over again


	6. Hermosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds out about Spencer's past self-harming. He decides that Spencer needs to know just how bad it would hurt him (Luke) if Spencer wasn't there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. I have not been having a great week, so I have decided that Spencer needs to know how much Luke needs him. I hope you enjoy! I hope your week has been good and that your weekend brings you happiness!
> 
> Yes I left out Spencer's dad. I think he is a bastard who doesn't deserve such an amazing son. Diana is his family. Not William.

Spencer is sitting on the couch a book in hand when Luke come tearing down the stairs. He has been cleaning out the bathroom cabinet, looking for something he put in there weeks ago.

"Spencer? What is this?" Luke says holding up a rusted razor

"Um... I-..." Spencer stutters 

"Did you use this... On your skin?"

"A long time ago... After Hankel and the drugs..."

"Oh baby... You know I love you right? I can't imagine a world without you. You've been through so much that you don't deserve. I love you so much. You are so strong, you have made it through so many terrible things that other people might not have made it through."

Spencer nods slightly returning to his book. Luke walks up too him and pulls the book from his hand, he sets it on the coffee table and forces Spencer to look at him. 

"This is important. I need to make sure that know this. I need to make sure that you know how much you are loved."

"I know that you love me, I just can't figure out why..." Spencer mumbles

"Why do I love you? I love you because of how you treat everyone as though they are special. I love that you are so smart. I love that you remember everything. I love that you are here, with me. I love how good you are with Henry and Michael, you think of them as your own. I love that you are just... you! You are Dr. Spencer Walter Reid. Son of Diana Reid. God-Father to Henry and Michael LaMontagne and Hank Morgan. That is why I love you."

"I-I never thought that anyone could love me... I have always been too much of a mess for anyone to love. Who would want to love me?"

"I would. And I always will Hermosa. Got it? No matter what. Forever."

"No matter what. Forever."


	7. Te abrazare por siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up to find that Spencer is no longer beside him. He walks out to the living room to find his boyfriend, sitting on the couch sobbing quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a rushed chapter. Probably some spelling mistakes, let me know... Hope you like it!

Luke wakes up and reaches across the bed to hold Spencer, only to find that the bed is empty beside him. In a panic he shoots out of the bed and runs to the living room. Spencer is sitting on the couch, sobbing quietly.

"What's wrong Spence?" Luke asks walking towards him

"Can't sleep. Had a bad dream." Spencer answers 

"You should have woken me up baby. You didn't have to come out here."

"You need to sleep..."

"You do too baby. Can I come hold you?"

"Please?'

Spencer scoots to the end of the couch making room for Luke. Luke, in turn, lies down and pulls Spencer on to his chest. He smells Spencer's soft curls, they smell like Luke's shampoo.

"What was the dream about?" Luke whispers

"My friend Derek had a kid and the kid died and he died and then you died. and Hotch died and Emily and Garcia and Jj and Matt and Tara. You all died and I was alone and nobody cared. And then Hankel got out of jail and drugged me. And then I woke up..." Spencer says, his works blurring together

"Hey... Calm down. We are all okay. I'm sure that Derek and his kid are okay. If you want, I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind you sending him a text in the morning."

"H-he was the one that helped me before you came and he left. He was my best friend. He named his baby after me and his dad. Hank Spencer Morgan. Derek said that I was the best little brother anyone could ask for, and then he left. I-I... I don't know what to do Luke..."

"Do you know when Derek gets up?"

"He works nights that way he can be home with his baby during the day."

"Do you think he would mind if you called him?" 

"No..."

"Call him then."

Spencer grabs his phone off the coffee table and clicks on Derek's contact information. After a couple seconds of ringing, Derek's soothing voice seeps from the phone.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Are you okay?" Derek asks

"Y-yah... I had a bad dream and Luke said that I should call you since you were in it..."

"Who's Luke? Is he your boyfriend?" Derek asks excitedly

"That's me!" Luke says happily from beside Spencer

"You better not hurt my baby brother. I will kill you and make it look like an accident... Anyways, what was that dream about Spence?"

"You and Hank died. Then everone else died."

"When I get home, I'll send you a picture of Hank. Okay? You should get some sleep though."

"Okay. Goodnight Derek."

After hanging up Luke and Spencer lounge on the couch.

"Will you hold me tonight?" Spencer asks shyly

"Of course. Te abrazare por siempre."


	8. Estare Contigo Para Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek, Hank, Spencer, and Luke all go out for lunch. Derek reminds Luke that if he hurts Spencer, he will hurt him. Luke tells Derek that he will never hurt Spencer. Pretty much fluff?? I'm not really sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be wrapping this fic up in the next two chapters, which would y'all prefer... Marriage, Adoption, or Break Up? I'm leaning towards one of the first two, but let me know!!

"Hey Spencer! Over here!" Derek calls from across the room

Luke and Spencer make their way through the crowd over to the table where Derek and Hank are seated. Hank is in his father's arms, drooling all over his shirt.

"Hey I'm Luke!" Luke says as an introduction

"Spence will you hold Hank for a second?"

"Sure!" Spencer replies happily

After getting Spencer situated with a baby in his arms, Derek stands up and grabs Luke's hand with much more force than needed.

"Hello Luke. I'm Derek. I used to work for the FBI, I know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident. That there is my best friend. I'd go so far as to say he is my little brother. I will **_kill_** you if you hurt him. Understood? I would like us to be friends, but I need to know that I can trust you." Derek says angrily

"Derek calm down... Luke loves me... And I love him." Spencer says, unsure at first

"I love Spencer and I will not hurt him. I swear on my life."

Derek releases Luke's hand and the two sit down, Luke beside Spencer and Derek on the other side of the table. Derek reaches across to grab his baby, but Spencer swats his hand away.

"Paws off my god-son!" He shouts

"He's my son!" Derek says in reply

"And..."

"Fine! Be that way. I hope he ruin's your sweater!"

"He won't. Right Hank? You won't ruin my sweater will you?" Spencer says in baby speak

As if in reply, Hank coughs then throws up all over the front of Spencer's sweater. The look on Spencer's face is comical. Derek laughs as Spencer silently hands the baby to him.

"Children hate me..." Spencer whispers

"I told you that you should give him to me! I'm sorry about you're sweater though. I'll get you a new one." Derek says with a laugh

Luke just stares at his boyfriend. The sight of him holding that child was... Beautiful. Unthinkingly, Luke leans over and kisses Spencer. Derek gags.

"You guys are so horribly cute. I can't take it. I need to get Hank home, and you should consider changing Pretty Boy."

"I-I will..."

Once Luke and Spencer are in the car, Luke hands Spencer one of his shirts from his go-bag.

"Here you can put this one that way you aren't walking around covered in baby vomit... I have to say that you would make a great father. Watching you today holding Hank. I thought I was going to cry it was so cute."

Spencer blushes and waves him off. Little does Luke know that he has something planned.

"Estare contigo para siempre." Spencer says quietly


	9. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Luke adopted a child. It is a little boy. Yay! I decided to use both adoption and marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are you all? I hope that you had a wonderful week and if you didn't I hope this weekend treats you better!  
> Enjoy!

"Aaron! You're going to miss the bus!" Luke calls up the stairs wondering what is taking his husband and son so long

"Hold on. We have to put the finishing touches on this project." Spencer calls down

Luke pours himself another cup of coffee as he listens to two sets of feet come thundering down the stairs.

"Look what we made Papa! It's for my science class. Daddy showed me how to make the planets and put them together!" A young boy says looking adoringly at his two fathers

"That looks amazing Aaron. Are you sure you want to take that on the bus though?" Luke asks

"Auntie Penny is gonna take me! She wanted to see my project!" 

"Garcia insisted on taking him to school today. I didn't see anyway of getting her to step down. I'm sorry." Spencer says 

"I think that's amazing. That gives us some more time to get ready for work. We might even get there on time!" Luke exclaims

As the two men watch Garcia pull away, with there son in the backseat, they share a soft kiss.

"How did I get so lucky? How did I end up with an amazing husband and an amazing son? This is all I could have ever asked for." Spencer whispers

"I love you. I love you so much. And I can see how much Aaron loves you." Luke says in return

"Thank you... Thank you for naming him after Hotch. He was such an important part of my life, and I think that it made him feel special to have a child named after him."

"You wanted to name the baby after someone special, and I couldn't think of anyone as special as Hotch. I think that it was a group choice for the name anyways. Now what do you say we get ready for work? We might even be on time today!" Luke laughs

The two go upstairs to shower, and believe it or not, make it to work on time. For the first time in almost 4 years.


End file.
